The Gift
by uwmuggle
Summary: Buffy and Giles struggle with their feelings when the unexpected happens. Can they make it as a family?
1. Too Much Scotch

**Characters: Joss Story: Me A one night stand and a very poor choice of words.**

"Bloody hell," Giles groaned and grabbed his head as he tried to sit up. What happened last night? He thought back, he remembered the champagne, celebrating Faith and Robin's engagement. After that there'd been scotch, lots of scotch and Buffy. Buffy?

"Oh my head."

"Ahhhhh!" Giles cried out as Buffy rolled over. He scooted away from her, falling off the bed with a thump which brought Buffy's tousled head up from her pillow. "Buffy!"

"Giles!" Ignoring her splitting headache Buffy sat up, pulling the sheet around her, hiding her nakedness.

Giles reach for a pillow, "I'm sorry, I don't, I mean, we didn't...Oh Christ my head."

"Did we...did we sleep together? Like in the naked way?" Her question was nearly a whisper and although she knew the answer she hoped it wasn't true.

"It would appear that we, I mean judging from our appearance, I think so." He hung his head in shame, "Buffy, I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

Buffy stared at him, vulnerable in his nudity head down. Not the confident man she had come to admire, the strong, brave man she'd fallen in love with as they traveled the world. "No worries Giles, we're adults here right? I mean it was just one night. It's not like you're madly in love with me or something. I mean we work together, stuff like this is bound to happen. I mean we were drunk."

Giles' head snapped up at her comment. If only she knew how untrue that was. He loved her, deeply and now with one drunken night he had ruined everything. He listened to her ramble knowing it meant she was nervous. "Right, well perhaps we might alleviate this tension by getting dressed."

"Right of course, the nudity is so not helping." She turned away and looked for her clothes while Giles went to his bag. She tried not to stare at his broad shoulders and muscular back as he pulled his pants on. God he was dreamy. She quickly found her pants, on the desk, and underpants, on top of the lamp and her bra, under the bed, but she couldn't find her shirt.

Giles had been staring at the wall trying to ignore the reflection of her in the window as she put her clothes on. She was beautiful, perfect, sensational even. He wished he could remember last night because he had wanted to trace her curves for a long time and that had probably been his only chance.

"Um Giles?"

"Hmmm?" He continued to stare at the wall.

"Have you seen my shirt?"

He began to look around the room finally spotting the soft cashmere sweater on top of the TV cabinet. "Apparently we were in quite the rush," he took it down and handed it to her without looking. He had always liked that sweater on her, the brown accentuating her eyes, the v-neck hinting at the curves it contained and highlighting her gorgeous neck.

"So, um, do we need to, you know, talk about what happened?"

"I think you already covered it, coworkers, drunken mistake, we're both adults."

Buffy felt stung, 'drunken mistake'? She hadn't said that. Did he really think sleeping with her was a mistake? She couldn't stop the tears that sprung to her eyes. "Right, well I guess I'll go then. I don't want to keep reminding you of a mistake." The last word was spat at him. She slammed the hotel door closed behind her before he could reply.

Giles threw himself onto the bed, which didn't help matters as he was assaulted by her scent as it wafted up from the sheets. "Fuck!"


	2. Let's Get It On

**Characters: Joss Whedon Story: Mine Confronting their mistake. Can they make up? Why does Buffy feel so sick?**

The next month was uncomfortable for both of them. Their travel for work kept them together but they couldn't be in the same room without an awkward silence overtaking them. Neither one of them said anything, but they both knew they wouldn't be able to forget what had happened between them.

Buffy kept having flashbacks to that night. Once in an elevator when it dinged she remembered Giles pressing her against the wall of the elevator while she wrapped her legs around him and he trailed kisses down her neck. She had blushed so hard when Giles interrupted her thoughts that he thought she had a fever.

Of course he hadn't faired much better. Being on a plane with her and inhaling the scent of her perfume for hours on end left him dazed and more than a little aroused. And as much as he wanted a drink to take the edge off, the taste of scotch reminded him of her lips, her tongue, delicately flavored and intoxicating in their own right.

As the month came to an end Buffy found herself getting angry. How dare he call what happened a mistake. She wondered if she was unattractive to him, if he was disgusted by her. She was angry that he made her doubt herself. She had been thinking of a way to tell him about her feelings when he ruined all her hopes with one little word, "mistake".

It all came to a head when they were finally back home at the new council estate. He had brought her some paperwork she had filled out with a question. She hadn't been sleeping well and all it took was for him to mention a mistake in her work to set her off. The next thing he knew she was yelling at him to fix it himself then storming from the room.

He found her later in the training room, sweat pouring down her face while she practiced with the quarter staff. He could see that she must have been working on the punching bag before he got there, her knuckles were raw and bloody. He took a staff from the wall and came up behind her raising it just in time to keep her from breaking his arm. He was taken aback by the look in her eye, fury, sadness and possibly even hatred.

"What are you doing here?" She was nearly growling at him.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," he moved into a sparring position.

"Like you care," she swung at him, anger making her careless.

He swept her legs out from under her. "I care Buffy, deeply. I want to help make things better."

She hit him in the stomach and flipped herself back up. "You want to erase our little 'mistake' is what you mean." She struck out with her staff, landing blows with it and her feet.

"Bloody hell Buffy, is that what this is about?" He struck back at her, not holding anything back. "I thought we agreed it was mistake."

"I never said that!" She rained her blows down on him, backing him against the wall. "You said it was a mistake. What is it Giles? Am I not good enough for you? Not Smart enough? Not old enough?" She punctuated each adjective with a blow. "God you must've been so happy when I walked out of that room."

He was almost too bewildered to say anything. "Buffy I think you're brilliant. Don't you ever think that you're not good enough!"

"Then why? At least I knew what my one night stand with Parker was."

"Don't compare me to him Buffy, I'm nothing like him." They traded blows with equal ferocity.

"No, you just get what you wanted then try to ignore that it ever happened." She was crying now, her tears mixing with the sweat that ran down her face.

"What I wanted?" He was sweating heavily now as well, his shirt sticking to his torso. With one final swing of his staff he knocked her down. Quickly he straddled her, keeping her from standing. She knew she could throw him off if she wanted to but she was so tired of fighting him. "That was never what I wanted Buffy. If I ever had you in my bed, it wouldn't be because I was drunk-"

"Giles-"

"-and it wouldn't be because I wanted a quick shag."

"Giles please-"

"It would be because you wanted to be there and I wanted you to be there!"

"Giles!"

"What?" He hadn't meant to reveal so much with his tirade.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." He scrambled off of her and she ran to the trashcan, vomiting what was left of her breakfast into it.

He came to her, a wet rag in his hand which he put on the back of her neck. "I'm sorry Buffy."

"Well I'm not."

"I actually meant about hitting you with the staff, but...wait...what? You're not sorry?"

"I may not remember much about that night but even drunk I wouldn't have done something I didn't want to."

"So you wanted to..."

"Giles, for the past three years we've been traveling together, working not just as Slayer and Watcher, but as equals. I've come to notice you, more and more as a man and not just my tweedy old Watcher."

"I'll have you know I haven't worn tweed in a very long time."

"So not the point right now. The fact is I've wondered what it would be like to be with you. I don't know if we're something that had potential or if it's just curiosity, but I wouldn't mind finding out sometime."

"You wouldn't mind..."

"If you don't mind, what ever you're going to say will have to wait. Count Chocula flavored vomit is not something I feel like tasting for the rest of the day." With that she left the training room and went to brush her teeth while she tried to ignore the nauseous feeling that had settled in her stomach.


	3. So Many Choices

**Characters: Joss Story: Mine Buffy gets some unexpected news. Giles gets frustrated with the Council.**

Giles groaned as he sat up. His body ached all over from his fight with Buffy, still he couldn't suppress the smile that crossed his face when he thought about what she said. She wondered what they'd be like together. He was wondering what his best course of action was. Part of him wanted to storm into her room, gather her into his arms and kiss her senseless. The other part wanted to take things slow, court her, take her on the dates she never had with any of her other boyfriends.

Across the hall Buffy woke up and immediately had to reach for her wastebasket to vomit in. She groaned, wondering why she was sick if none of the others in the house were sick. Really she felt fine except for the puking. _Oh no._ She got up and looked at the calendar. When was her last period? Over a month ago, almost two months ago. She looked at herself in the mirror. "Of course, I'm Buffy Summers, there's nothing I can't screw up."

Giles knocked on the door to Buffy's room. He was holding cup of coffee, just the way he knew she liked it. "Buffy, can I come in? I brought you some coffee."

The next door down opened and one of the other slayers poked her head out. "Mr. Giles, she left earlier, said she had something in town to pick up."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." He frowned and wondered what she had to do in town. He was about to write her a note when the phone rang. He listened tersely to the voice on the other end. He was wanted in London right away. Whatever he wanted to say to Buffy would have to wait.

Buffy stood in the aisle of the market her eyes flitting between her choices. Digital, early answer, positive, two lines, how was she supposed to make a decision? Deciding that she should have more than one to confirm her results she took one of each and went to the check out line. The man behind the counter looked at her like she was crazy but she just cocked an intimidating eyebrow at him and added a few candy bars to the basket.

Once back at the house she was relieved to learn that Giles was in London. Grabbing a bottle of water she locked herself in her room, thankful that she had a private bathroom. She arrayed the tests out on the floor like playing cards. She would take a few of them now and the rest of them later.

A few hours later and she had four tests done, a plus sign, two blue lines, a digital yes and a pink square. Sure four positives seemed to confirm her pregnancy but there were still four more to go. Another bottle of water later and she had four more positive tests. There was no denying it now, she was pregnant, pregnant with Giles' child.

Giles came back late that night exhausted and frustrated with the council. Too many members wanted to cling to the old ways. He stared out of his car window up at the council house. It was two in the morning all of the lights were off except the hallway light, and Buffy's. He wondered what could be keeping her up so late. He was tired but he wanted to talk to her and now, while the rest of the house was asleep, seemed like the best time.

Buffy sat on her desk chair, her head resting on her knees. She didn't know how long she'd been sitting there, but the sun had been gone for a long time. What was she going to do? How could she tell Giles that their drunken night had gotten her knocked up? Would he even want her to keep it? Could she keep it? All of these thoughts were spinning around her head, making her nauseous, or maybe that was the baby.

The baby. She smiled, she wanted to keep it. Who knew if she'd ever get to be pregnant again. Sure the thought of having her own little Giles was a plus, but telling him, she didn't know if she could do that. It would be so much easier if she knew what he'd say before she told him.

Giles stood outside her door, his hand raised as he thought about what he wanted to say. Shaking his head he turned back to his own door. He would talk to her tomorrow, after he'd gotten a good night's sleep. Maybe talking to her over a fresh pot of earl grey would make things easier.


	4. Untimely interruptions

**Story: Me Characters: Joss Unwelcome news from the council interrupts plans to reveal the truths.**

Unfortunately neither of them had a very good night. Buffy spent all night dreaming about evil demon babies and Giles laughing in her face. Giles was roused from his slumber too early by a timid knocking on his door and a potential announcing that there were some important council members waiting for him. Cursing enough to make her blush he shut the door and quickly dressed, following the shy girl down the stairs.

"I think your Slayer should join us Mr. Giles."

"Buffy like most normal people is still in bed. Whatever you have to say can be said to me." He did not like these men.

"There's a vampire in London we'd like her to take care of."

"Surely there's a Slayer there who could help you." It was highly unusual for her to get called on for just a vampire. He narrowed his eyes and stared at them, "what aren't you telling me?"

"Well, this particular vampire is very old, very ancient and he's gathered a bit of a cult around him. Naturally the council is a little, embarrassed that he was able to set up such a following right under our noses..."

"And you thought Buffy could just take him out quickly and quietly just so you ponces can save face?" He was so angry right now. This was exactly what they didn't want the council becoming. "Why don't you do something about it for a change, it's really quite easy," he picked up a stake from the table, "pointy end goes in, vampire goes poof." He brought the stake down against the man's chest.

"Sir, Mr. Giles," he couldn't keep the fear out of his voice, "it's not the council's job to slay vampires it's the Slayer's."

"Leave the file and I'll tell her about it. Then she will decide if it's worth the trouble or not come to your rescue. Now get out." The men in suits practically ran from the house. Giles opened the folder and began to read, mentally cursing. No wonder they wanted Buffy, this wasn't a job for the average slayer.

Buffy came down the stairs and Giles looked up from the folder at her. "I'm not going to like what you're about to say am I?" For a moment he thought she was talking about his plan to ask her on a date and he felt his stomach drop. "Those goons were from the council weren't they?"

Relieved he swallowed thickly. "Yes. They have a problem."

Happy to think about something other than her current condition she took the file from his hands. "Let me guess, they want it done quickly and quietly and they want me to do it?"

"That sounds about right." He watched her sit down and begin to pour over the file, she had learned a long time ago just how important the research part of slaying was. "I'll make us some tea then shall I?" She merely nodded in his direction.

Later that day, after they had each poured over the file and Giles had consulted some of his books they were staring into the fire. Buffy was the first one to break the silence. "They want me to fail."

Giles took off his glasses and polished them, "it certainly seems that way."

"There's no way I can do this on my own, we'll have to rally the troops."

"They don't want you to."

"I'm not eighteen anymore, they can't keep testing me. Whether they've set this up or not this guy so has to die."

"Of course, we'll tell the others tomorrow morning." He wasn't going to argue with her, she was right. "Should I call them and tell them we'll take care of it?"

"No I'm totally gonna cut off his head and personally deliver it to the asshole trying to get me killed. We'll just round up the normal crew and few extras to talk strategy in the morning."

"You know he's a vampire right? There won't be a head." She gave him a look that could kill. "Right, I'll take care of it. Why don't you go and get some sleep?" He kissed her on the cheek and smiled when she returned it; they were nearly back to normal.


	5. Plans and Nightmares

**Characters: Joss Story: All me A plan is formed and Giels finally gets enough courage to ask her out, but will he think when nightmares come calling?**

In the morning Buffy woke up smiling. She had been dreaming of pancakes. Not just pancakes but her and Giles and their child sitting around a table, laughing and smiling and eating pancakes. She let her mind dwell on that thought until her morning sickness reared its ugly head and she was forced to run to the bathroom and vomit.

She dressed and went downstairs past many of the new slayers and into the kitchen. Giles was already there and he offered her some tea. "No today is definitely a day for coffee." She was halfway through making it when she remembered that caffeine was supposed to be bad for babies. "Actually tea sounds good, herbal please."

He raised an eyebrow at her sudden change of mind but didn't say anything. Xander came in moments later. "Good morning Buff," he patted the top of her head, "is that coffee for me?" He took it without waiting for an answer. "So judging by your serious faces and the incredibly early morning page, we've got a new bad to fight."

Willow joined them grabbing a banana from the bowl. "And we think it's a trap?"

"They want me to go by myself."

"But Buffy, that's one really ancient vampire, at least three different demons, not to mention all the minions."

"I know."

"Oh, I see. Trap."

"But why would they send Buffy into a trap?"

"I'm too powerful for them, I'm a threat."

Giles stared at Buffy surprised at her insight. "Yes, I think that's absolutely correct. They've never had to deal with a slayer like Buffy before and her, um, unorthodox methods, frighten them."

"That's our Buff, making friends where ever she goes."

"So what's the plant then?" Willow tossed her banana peel away and sat down across from Buffy.

The plan was formed over the next few hours. They would all go to London tonight, talk strategy and train the following day and attack that night. Buffy would go after the "Big Bad" while the others, including four other slayers and potentials, would take care of the minions. After everyone left to get ready, Buffy stayed staring grimly into her teacup. Giles sat down next to her, wondering what she was thinking. "Something has to be done Giles, it won't work if they try to keep killing their Slayers."

"We'll think of something Buffy, we always do."

After several hours of driving and a quick dinner everyone was ensconced in council paid for hotel rooms. Giles sat on his bed reading, looking for that last little advantage while Buffy sat on hers nervously sharpening her weapons. Giles could see how fidgety she was, he wasn't a watcher for no reason. "Buffy are you okay? You seem more nervous than usual."

"This feels different Giles," she put the sword down and joined him on his bed. "Like there's more riding on this than we know."

"We'll make it through, we always do." He put his arm around her shoulder and was pleasantly surprised when she nestled into his shoulder. He knew they didn't always make it through, she had died twice and he'd been to the emergency room way more times than he cared to remember, but tonight they would ignore the possibility of anything less than victory. "Buffy?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Well I don't suppose that, I mean when this is over, that is when we're back home..."

Buffy lifted her head and looked at him, "spit it out Giles."

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

She smiled at him, "like on a date?"

"Well, I suppose one could call it that, but it needn't be romantic. I mean if you want it to be..."

"Giles?" She waited for him to stop rambling and look at her. "Giles, dinner would be great." She watched a dark red blush creep up from his neck. "I'd like that."

"You would? Good, I'm glad." He rested his head on hers. "Perhaps we should go to sleep, long day tomorrow."

"M'kay," she snuggled into him.

"Um, Buffy? I meant in our own beds." He actually wouldn't mind staying with her like that, but he didn't want to push his luck.

"Oh fine killjoy," she shot him her best pout as she climbed under her own blankets. "Good night Giles."

As Buffy tried to fall asleep she thought about how she was going to tell him. No doubt if they were dating he'd discover the truth. She would just have to tell him at dinner. Feeling like everything was settled, for better or worse, she finally fell asleep.

Giles woke up to a blood curdling scream and looked around the room frantically. Buffy was thrashing around her bed. He went to her and tried to untangle her while listen to her cries moans. "Buffy, hush I'm here."

"I'm sorry Giles, please don't leave me!"

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this on my own."

"Buffy, wake up. Wake up Buffy. I'm right here."

Her eyes snapped open, "Giles!" she wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his collar.

He stroked her hair and whispered comforting words in her ear. Eventually her sobs quieted but she remained clinging to him. "Do you want to tell me about it?" She shook her head. "Okay, let's go back to sleep."

Her grip tightened around him convulsively. "Don't leave me," she cried.

"I won't ever leave you Buffy, not even if you wanted me to."

"You will when I tell you. You'll hate me."

"Tell me what?"

"I can't, I won't tell you." She renewed her sobbing.

Giles was thoroughly perplexed now, what could she possibly have to say that would make him hate her; if such a thing were even possible. "You can tell me anything Buffy, I could never hate you." She began to shake her head, "but I won't make you. I know you'll tell me when you're ready. Now let's go to sleep. Do you still want me to stay with you?"

"Please? I'm too scared to be alone."

Giles brought his legs onto the bed and slid down, covering each of them with the hotel blanket. Wrapped in his arms she fell into a peaceful sleep quickly. Giles tried to stay awake and analyze her behavior but soon he could no longer resist Orpheus' call and the next thing he knew sunlight was streaming through the window and onto his face.


	6. The Things We Lose

**Characters: Joss Whedon Story: Me The battle and its consequences. What's wrong with Buffy and why is she apologizing?**

Buffy woke up before Giles. She slowly disentangled herself from his arms and padded silently across the floor to the bathroom. Once washed and dressed she went down to the hotel's restaurant for breakfast. The others were quick to join her, Giles coming down last. As he took the seat next to her, his plate laden with toast and poached eggs she leaned toward him to whisper in his ear, "thank you for staying with me last night, I haven't slept so well in forever."

He gazed in wonder at her brilliant megawatt smile. "Any time. After all, what are watchers for if not snuggly, evil-defeating teddy bears?" She smiled at him again then returned to her breakfast, attacking it with a voraciousness not often seen by the others.

That night they all met in the lobby dressed in black. Buffy gave one last little speech, letting them know it was okay to run, it wasn't the end of the world. She didn't want anyone dying needlessly. With one last readiness check the group headed out. It wasn't far to the park where the file said they'd find the big bad so they walked. Buffy and Giles kept back a few steps, walking side by side, their strides matching each other's.

"Buffy? About our dinner-"

"You want to cancel?"

"No, I just thought I'd explain my reasons. I just, well I just wanted to get to know you again."

Buffy smiled at him, _you're going to learn more than you ever planned on learning,_ "but you already know me."

"Well, maybe I want to know more." His flirtatious tone surprised even him. She smiled at him, kind of sadly he thought, and sped up to join the other slayers.

The battle was spectacular, Buffy had trained the girls well. She had focused on the head vampire trusting in her skills and reliable Mr. Pointy to get the job done. That being said, he still got in a few decent blows, including some kicks to her abdomen. Finally she rammed Mr. Pointy home, smiling grimly as the vampire exploded in a shower of ash. The few minions that remained quickly turned and fled. Some of the younger girls wanted to chase them down but Buffy called them back, there would be time enough for that later.

"I hope you weren't planning on taking any of their heads to the council, that last one sort of burst into flames when we cut his head off." Xander tried to spin his sword dropping it in the process and nearly cutting off his toe.

"Darn I really...thought..." Buffy was starting to feel light headed, she gripped the park bench in front of her.

"Umm, Buffy, are you okay?" Willow crinkled her forehead in concern.

"Yeah, I just, um, I feel..." pain suddenly shot through her stomach, "oh..." her knees sagged.

"Buffy!" Giles ran forward and picked her up in his arms.

She looked at him, tears gathering in her eyes, "I'm so sorry." Blackness enveloped her and she went limp in his arms.

When asked later Giles would say that he didn't remember anything that happened after the battle until the doctor came to direct him and Willow to Buffy's room. He had carried her to the hospital then sat in the waiting room, his cup of tea growing ice cold, praying that everything was alright. He had watched her fight, she had survived much worse, and there was barely a mark on her. _And why had she apologized?_ The nurse came and brought him to her room where he sat holding her hand waiting for her to wake up, hoping she would be able to clue him in to what had happened.


	7. To Love Something That's Gone

**Story: Me Characters: Joss Whedon Buffy wakes up in the hospital and the truth comes out.**

The first thing Buffy noticed when she opened her eyes was how bright and white everything was. The second thing she noticed was the firm, warm hand that encased her own, and she turned to look at the man sitting next to her, his green eyes clouded with worry. The events of the previous night crashed down on her, her hand went to her stomach and a sob escaped her lips. She knew, without anyone telling her, that she had lost the baby.

Giles was completely flummoxed. He came to her stroking her hair from her forehead and trying to wipe away her tears, "Buffy, what's the matter? Are you in pain?" She nodded, "should I get the doctor?" She shook her head. He gave her his handkerchief.

Buffy tried to calm down, taking deep shaky breaths. She had to tell him, he had to know, otherwise she wouldn't be able to survive this. "My heart hurts." He knew she meant metaphorically so he kept his mouth shut, she was about to reveal some big truth, he could tell. "I wanted to tell you, but there was the fight and you would've wigged and then you wanted to take me out to dinner so I thought I'd just tell you then. It doesn't matter now, not really, but I can't make it through this on my own. I'm not strong enough."

Giles was surprised by her admitting a vulnerability and was about to say something when the doctor knocked on the door. "Mr. Giles I'm afraid I need to speak with Miss Summers alone."

Giles didn't want to leave but he knew the doctor wouldn't say anything with him around. "I'll be waiting just outside Buffy." He left the room closing the door behind him and standing at the window that looked into the room.

He watched her nod her head, dabbing at her eyes occasionally. Suddenly she stopped nodding and her eyes grew wide. She spoke something and broke down completely after the doctor responded. He put what was supposed to be a comforting hand on her shoulder then turned to leave the room. As soon as he left he was accosted by Giles. "What's happened to her?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Giles, I can't say." He swallowed nervously as Giles advanced on him.

"That girl is very dear to me, so you'd better tell me," he backed the doctor into the wall, "now."

Suddenly frightened for his life the doctor acquiesced. "I'm very sorry but she lost the baby."

"Baby? What baby? Buffy wasn't pregnant."

"Yes sir, she was, nearly six weeks, but blunt force trauma to the abdomen is never good at that delicate stage."

Giles remembered watching her take several blows to the stomach during the battle. "Anything else?"

"Well, unfortunately it looks like her chances of ever having children are slim. Her uterus has an inordinate amount of scarring which will make conceiving difficult and carrying a child to term nearly impossible."

His heart broke for her with every word. He let the doctor go and stared at her through the window. She had curled into a ball and was still sobbing into his hankie. He thought about everything she'd said. When she had her nightmare, how he would hate her when she told him, how she wasn't going to tell him. Even now in the room she had known, she had been trying to tell him. He wondered who the father had been, as far as he knew she wasn't seeing anyone. Telling himself it didn't matter, he pushed open the door and went to her.

He gathered her into his arms and was relieved when she didn't protest. "Is there anyone you want me to call Buffy?"

"I don't want anyone else to know, it's too hard."

"But surely the father will want to know."

"I haven't slept with anyone in ages Giles," she pulled her head from his chest, "except you."

"But you were pregnant? Nearly six weeks the doctor said."

"So?"

"So? You had to have slept with someone."

"I just told you Giles, I haven't slept with anyone except you in more than a year!" She stared at him waiting for comprehension to dawn.

Giles felt like he was trying to work out a very complicated algebra problem. Clearly she had been pregnant, but he believed her when she said she hadn't been with anyone. He was beginning to think of all the magical things that could've gotten her pregnant when everything she'd told him finally sunk in. She hadn't been with anyone in ages, except him. "Oh Buffy, I'm so sorry." He hung his head, covering his face with his hands.

Any anger she'd been feeling instantly evaporated. "Giles it's not your fault, you don't have anything to be sorry about."

"Were you going to tell me?"

"On our date. I only found out two days ago. And at first well," she paused, did she really want to tell him this?

"Buffy, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

She smiled at him. She knew he really meant that. "No I want to, it's just hard. I wasn't sure I was going to keep it when I found out, partly because I thought if I kept it you would hate me for the rest of my life."

"Buffy I've told you a million times; I could never hate you."

"I know. And the more I thought about it the more I wanted to keep it. I'm 27 Giles and the Slayer. When was I going to have a chance to be a mother?"

"Oh Buffy, you could've become a mother anytime you were ready to. You'd make a wonderful mother."

"You talked to the doctor, the chance of me having a child are so small. I did want this one, even if it meant your leaving me. Having a piece of you, that meant so much to me," she was crying again. "It hurts Giles, it hurts so much. How can you miss something you never had?"

Giles was crying now too. He wrapped his arms around her and they both cried for the child they never got to know. As sad as he was part of him was happy; she wanted a piece of him. Maybe they had a chance.

A few hours later Willow and Xander came into the room arms laden with balloons and candy and were stopped dead in their tracks, confronted as they were by the inconceivable sight of Buffy and Giles in bed together. They were both asleep their arms wrapped tightly around each other. Xander cleared his throat quietly and Giles opened his eyes. "Have a good sleep G-Man?"


	8. Rounding Second

**Characters: Joss Whedon Story: Me Giles and Buffy talk and Giles makes it to second. Of course it has to be interupted, poor Xander.**

They let Buffy go home that day and while everyone else was excited she was nervous. Suddenly it was back to the real world. A world that inconveniently housed Mr. Rupert Giles. He was attentive and caring and hadn't told anyone about what had really happened. Watching him putter about and bring her tea she fell for him just a little bit more.

After she'd been home for a week Giles finally felt it was time to discuss what had happened with her. He waited until they were training so she could get all of her frustrations out and he would be protected by the padded walls and floor. "Buffy?"

"Yes," she was focused on balancing on the pommel horse.

"We never scheduled our date." That had not been what he meant to say.

Her focus slipped as did her hand, and she fell to the floor. "Fuck!" She screamed at the blameless piece of equipment then punched it for good measure. "Ow," she shook her hand.

"Let me see," Giles took her hand and carefully felt the bones. "Nothing broken. You should learn to channel you frustration in a more constructive manner."

"Thanks for the lecture."

"Buffy, I was being serious."

"About what?"

"Our date." He wondered if she had changed her mind about him.

"Oh." She couldn't believe he was still interested. "I thought maybe, after everything, you know, you wouldn't want to."

"Buffy, why would I change my mind?"

"I killed your child."

His eyes opened in shock as he followed her train of thought. "Is that what you think?" He grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. "You didn't do that Buffy, that vampire did, the council did, I did, but not you. That wasn't your fault. I should've been there to help you, but instead I let him hurt you."

"Giles, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know and we ran the plan just like we always do." She wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"If I had told you, before, about the baby, would you have wanted it? Would that have made you happy?"

"No doubt I would've been shocked, but yes I would've been happy, ecstatic even. I would've wanted it."

"I didn't want to trap you with a baby but part of me was hoping you'd want to be with us."

"Buffy, you don't need a baby to make me want to be with you. If you want me to be with you all you have to do is ask." He stared at her, trembling slightly, praying that she had understood him.

"Giles, I can't pretend that my feelings for you are strictly platonic anymore. I love having your friendship and you presence is enough to give me strength, but if all you want is to be my friend, something will have to change."

He edged closer to her on the mat, nervously swallowing, praying he hadn't misheard her. He took a deep breath and reached for her hand. "Buffy if you want it I give you my heart, in its entirety with no reservations so long as I have the merest hope of holding yours."

It was like poetry and the sweetest, most romantic thing any man had ever said to her. She tried to say something, anything but no sound came out. She saw his eyes, so hopeful, cloud over in sadness and he began to pull away. Her brain screamed at her to make him stop. Finally her arm shot out and pulled him back. Still no words came so her body did the only thing it could think of to make him stay, it kissed him.

Urgent and one-sided, at first Giles was too surprised to respond much. She clutched at him, begging, reassuring and finally he relaxed. His mouth opened enough for his tongue to slip out and trace the contours of her lips. Her tongue sparred playfully with his until he nipped her lower lip with his teeth. The moan that came from her mouth undid him completely. Before he could stop himself he had crushed her to his chest, ravishing her mouth with his own.

It was Buffy who pulled him back onto the mat. Buffy who put her hands under his shirt so she could rake his back with her nails. Giles slid his hand up her side aware, even in his diminished capacity, that if he went too far she could snap him like a twig. He groaned when she guided his hand to her breast on her own, then wrapped a leg around him.

It was exactly in that position that Xander found them. "Oh my god! My eyes, my eyes! Well, my eye actually." He covered his good eye with his hands and backed out of the room. "I'll just wait out here until you're decent. God I so didn't need to see that!"

Buffy and Giles both blushed crimson and stood up. They could hear Xander continue to muter on the other side of the door. "You'd better go see what he wants."

"Me?" Buffy pouted.

"Yes, well I'm not quite decent yet am I?" He pointed to the deflating tent in his pants.

She smiled indulgently at her watcher and grabbed her sweatshirt. "Fine, but you'd better be taking me some where nice tonight." She moved toward the door.

"Tonight?"

"Our date Giles, geeze keep up." With one last dazzling smile she opened the door. "What do you want Xander?"


	9. Our First Date

**Characters: Joss Story: Mine A council paid for date. Does something smell rotten?**

Giles smiled bemusedly as he listened to her frustrated voice. Their date. He was going to give her the best date she'd ever had. Carefully he rearranged himself and opened the door to join the conversation in progress.

"But they can't do that!"

"Hey I'm just the messenger Buff."

"Can't do what?"

"The council-"

"Asses!"

"Yes, thank you Buffy. The council want to reinstate Slayer testing and evaluations."

"They can't." Giles didn't like this turn of events.

"Look, I tried to argue this point to the guy on the phone but he seemed annoyed that he could only talk to me. I know I'm supposed to be a watcher but the council doesn't think like that."

"Xander you're a great watcher."

"Of course he is, he's been trained by the best." Buffy smiled and slid her hand into Giles', who looked down at her in surprise.

Xander stared at them both looking very much like a very perplexed hedgehog. "Thanks for the vote of confidence guys. And we'll ignore what I just saw. The reason I came to find you is that the council has scheduled a meeting with you for tomorrow morning."

"Well, tomorrow's not good for me." Buffy put her pout back on.

"They also said it's non-negotiable and, this is them not me, 'if she chooses not to attend steps will have to be taken.' So I think you should go, at least to find out what these 'steps' are."

Buffy looked at Giles, he looked worried. She squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Fine, we'll go, but we're getting the fancy room."

"Actually, they just wanted Buffy."

"Well too bad, we're a packaged deal, Slayer and Watcher, Buffy and Giles."

"Right, well I guess you'll want to head into London tonight. I'll make sure the car is ready."

"Thanks Xander." They watched him leave. "Well guess our date is temporarily postponed."

"Nope. It's just been relocated. Date, a little bit of council ass-whooping, then some more dating."

She amazed him. How could she be so happy after receiving an invitation from the council? "We can't until this is over."

She turned to look at him, wearing her determined face. "Giles I'm tired of waiting. I've waited too long. The council needs dealing with. So tonight we'll stay in the best room, have a great dinner where you can find out everything about fascinating me and then tomorrow we kick ass followed by another dinner and maybe a movie."

"You have it all planned out. Do you think it will really be that easy?"

"Nope, but that's part of the fun. Now if you don't mind, I have some packing to do." Buffy bounced from the room leaving Giles staring after her. The next few days were going to be very interesting.

They reached London at sunset and checked into the fanciest room at the hotel with only one bed. "Giles, we've done it before, we can do it again." Buffy blushed realizing how that sounded. "Sleep in the same bed I mean."

"Well dinner first, let's not jump ahead of ourselves."

Dinner was wonderful. They talked and laughed and learned things they never would've believed if they hadn't heard it from the source. Buffy had refused wine simply stating she didn't want a headache in the morning when really she wanted to make sure she was sober, if anything happened.

After a bracing run through the rain they arrived back at their hotel room breathless and soaking. Smiling wickedly she began peeling her wet clothes off, laughing when Giles turned away, attempting to give her some privacy. Wanting to tease him more, she quickly changed into shorts and a camisole, then threw her bra at him, laughing when it landed expertly on his head.

He turned around in shock, expecting her to be nude and nearly choking when he discovered her in her jimjams. "Disappointed?" She smiled.

"You little minx. You're gonna pay for that!" He began to chase her around the room, finnally catching her and tackling her to the bed. For a long moment they just stared at each other, then he lowered his lips toward hers.

"What's that?"

Startled he pulled back, "What?"

"That envelope on the nightstand wasn't there when we went to dinner." He climbed off her and reached for it, handing it to her when he saw her name on it. Frowning she opened it and read allowed. "'Miss Summers, Please report to council room B at 8 am exactly tomorrow morning. Your watcher's presence is not required. Emerson Forsythe.' What the hell?!"

"We can have lunch when you get back."

"Nope, you're so coming with me."

"But Buffy..."

"No we're both going. I've got a bad feeling about this and I need you with me as a show of strength. They need to know who ultimately has the power in this situation."

"Okay I'll go with you. Why don't you get in bed. I'll join you in a moment."

Buffy waited for him, smiling when he came out of the bathroom in forest green silk pajamas. He climbed under the blankets but stayed as far away from her as he could without falling off the bed. "Um Giles?" He looked at her. "What are you doing?"

"I just thought this might be more comfortable. We both need to be clear-headed tomorrow."

"I'm not going to do anything Giles, not tonight at least. But I wouldn't mind a snuggle while I come up with a plan." She slid over until she was pressed against him, head on his shoulder. "There, isn't that better?"

"Yes it is." They lay in silence. "Buffy could we scoot over please? My arse is half off the mattress."


	10. Margaret Thatcher Naked

**Characters: Joss Whedon Story: Me The council has a nasty surprise for the Slayer, but Buffy has a plan.**

He didn't know what woke him up the next morning. Perhaps it was the cold, empty bed next to him. He sat up quickly, fumbling for his glasses and looking at the bedside clock.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

He searched out the voice, "don't worry you didn't. What on Earth are you doing?"

"My hair." She concentrated on putting the last hot roller in. "It's all part of my plan." Finished with her hair for the time being she put a leg on the seat, letting the hotel robe fall open to reveal a gorgeously tan leg, as she began to paint her toenails. There was a knock on the door, "that'll be breakfast, can you get that? And make sure to tip him good, they don't usually deliver this early." There was a second knock. "Giles?"

She turned to see him staring at her. Teasingly she leaned back and stretched out her leg as if admiring her paint job. "Giles, the food is getting cold."

"Right, sorry," he stood, trying to hide his arousal as he walked toward the door.

Buffy saw it anyway and giggled gently. "What are you supposed to think of? Oh yeah, Margaret Thatcher naked on a cold day." She laughed, "well it worked for Austin Powers."

Giles would never tell her he tried that. He tipped the person at the door generously and wheeled the cart in. Thanking the gods for earl grey. He poured them each a cup and brought one to her, kissing her on the back of the neck. He was feeling especially bold today.

"What was that for?"

"For being beautiful."

"Well stop it, you'll mess up my hair." She smiled brightly at him, "save it for tonight."

"So in this plan of yours am I wearing a specific outfit?"

"You're a big boy Giles, you can dress yourself, but might I suggest something more...Ripperish? No tweed."

He pretended to pout but went to his bag to find something suitable. He laid his outfit on the bed. A black sweater and jeans. He would be the darkness to her light. He left the room to take a quick shower.

When he came out of the bathroom Buffy was dressed and leaning toward the vanity mirror as she put the finishing touches on her make up. He couldn't keep himself from gasping out loud. She was wearing an incredibly short skirt, one he hadn't seen since her high school days. "Are you sure that's appropriate for the council?"

"What?" She looked at him, "does it make me look like a fat thirty year old trying to be 20?"

"Well no, if anything you like the 15 year old I remember, trying to look older."

"Good," she turned back to the mirror. "They won't know what hit them." She took the curlers out and shook her curls. Clipping a few back she smiled at her reflection. "Ready? Let's go."

The cab ride to the council headquarters was quiet. Giles felt his nerves stretched taut but Buffy seemed very calm. He watched her silently for a moment, impressed at her calmness before realizing she was already in battle mode, grimly focused on the task ahead. He tamped down his nerves as best he could, she was going to need him.

They entered the headquarters and breezed passed the receptionist, they both knew where they were going. Her heels made a sexy clicking noise on the hard marble floor. Giles sped up so he wouldn't have to walk behind her, the tantalizing sway of her hips was almost too much for him to ignore.

They arrived at the entrance to the room at exactly eight but Buffy kept Giles from opening the door. "Wait."

"But you'll be late. And you know how important punctuality is to them."

"Part of the plan Giles."

He waited a minute and reached for the door, and again she stopped him. "But Buffy..."

She looked at him, "promise me you won't leave Giles."

"I promise."

"No matter what happens or what they say promise me you'll stay with me."

He turned her by the shoulders so he could stare deep into her hazel eyes. "Buffy no matter what, I'll be right beside you. I'm never leaving you again."

She smiled at him and brushed her lips softly against his, just a whisper of a kiss before opening the door. "You're late Miss Summers."

"I'm sorry," she said meekly, walking to the center of the room.

"We told you to come alone. Please escort Mr. Giles from the room."

Two burly security guards approached him but he lashed out, breaking the first one's nose and pinning the arm of the other behind him. He knew that if he twisted the arm a little more he would dislocate the shoulder. "I'm fine right here, thanks."

"Fine, you may stay." The man turned his attention back to Buffy. "Miss Summers, you seem incapable of following the simplest of instructions."

"I don't know what you mean. I'm sorry I was late." Her voice was soft and demure, Giles didn't recognize it, but he told himself it was part of the plan.

"We told you to come alone."

"He's my watcher, he goes where I go."

"And your last assignment?"

"How was I supposed to stop that vampire on my own?"

"As every slayer before you has."

"There were too many."

"An excuse. The world hasn't ended before."

"But they died."

"For the greater good."

"But if we work as a team then the apocalypse doesn't happen and we all get to live, wouldn't that be better?" There was a note of hopefulness in her voice.

"It is the Slayer's life to fight alone. To die alone."

"Not anymore." There was the confident Buffy he was used to. Giles looked up, paying even greater attention. Things were about to get interesting. "I've died alone before, twice actually, and just so you know it's not a whole lot of fun."

"We're well aware of your...exploits Miss Summers."

"Really? I don't think you are. See I continued to fight after the council was destroyed. I didn't need anyone to tell me to fight or what to fight. You seem to forget that this council," she stared at the men and women who sat on the review panel, "this council is completely unnecessary."

"Miss Summers, I think you've said enough."

"Nope, sorry, so not done." She stood up and removed her jacket, revealing the pink camisole underneath. "This council exists because we wanted it to, we rebuilt it. And I think it's time you learned that I can bring it down."

"We thought it might come to this." He nodded and a door on the other side of the room opened and two men with kitanas came in.

"Only two? I think you forgot, I fought in the pit of hell."


	11. Battle Royale

**Characters: Joss Story: Me During the battle horribly unpleasant truths are revealed. Good thing Giles came along to this little meet and greet.**

The men advanced on her and suddenly her "spidey-sense" was tingling. "Oh my god, you sick freaks."

"What is it Buffy?" He could tell by her posture that this most certainly wasn't part of the plan.

"They're vampires Giles. The council is using vampires." Buffy was only thrown for a moment. The biggest problem she faced was immediately evident, she had no weapon. Giles cursed his stupidity. He had assumed they'd be safe at the council; he hadn't even brought a stake with him. They both attacked but it only took a moment for her to disarm one of them. She ran him through continuing to thrust until the sword was imbedded in the wall. She smiled at him before grabbing the knife at his waist and using it to slit his throat.

The second vamp was smarter and regarded her carefully. She pulled the blade from the wall and circled him. "You know you can't beat me."

He growled at her, his brow changing to reveal his more animalistic form, his eyes glowing amber. They fought for a moment. Giles spotted his weakness almost immediately and hoped that Buffy could. He saw that she did as she moved in and cut his leg from under him, then spinning and removing his head. She turned to the panel. "Anything else? That's all you got?"

"No of course not, there's this too." The man who'd been chastizing her stood up and smiled, letting his fangs come out as his eyes shifted to a golden amber. The door opened again and several more vamires appeared holding the other panel members hostage.

"Bloody hell," Giles pushed himself away from the wall and moved toward the hostages.

"Your move slayer. How much innocent blood are you willing to spill?" He withdrew his own sword and leapt over the table.

"Giles!" She threw him her sword and stooped to pick up the one at her feet. "I think you're about to see the benefits of working as a team." She took them on then, a flurry of curls and metal.

Giles had no time to watch her, the vampires holding the four other hostage members were just as ruthless as their master. By the time he'd reached the first one the vamp had already knocked his hostage out. He was a little rusty but the vampire was no match for him with a blade. The second vampire was just stupid, throwing his hostage to the ground and charging him.

The hostage cowered in the corner blubbering while Giles struggled with the vamp, eventually managing to take him down. He tried to get the watcher on the floor to pick up the fallen weapon and help but he was completely unresponsive. He wasn't as young as he used to be and he wasn't sure he could take two more vampires on his own. He needed Buffy but she was still in the middle of something. "Come on, if you want your friends to live put some of that theory to work."

"But the slayer!"

"Is busy!" He struggled with the third vampire while watching in horror as the fourth bent his head to bite into the last hostage. "Buffy!"

As wrapped up as she was in her own battle she quickly saw what he was alerting her to. Quickly she ducked in, taking the blow, while grabbing his other blade from his waste and throwing it at the vampire. He dropped his hostage and fell to the floor, the knife sticking from his head. Giles quickly took out the one he was fighting with then took the head of the last one, just to make sure.

As much trouble as Giles had, Buffy seemed to be doing worse. The vampire was well trained. "You're good slayer, better than I thought. I'm sorry I couldn't face you when you came for me earlier."

"What are you talking about?"

"You last mission in London for the council. It was for me. I sent you on a mission to kill me. Sorry I couldn't be there."

"You tricked us?" Buffy couldn't believe they'd been set up. "It's your fault!" Her voice was rising in anger.

"Ah, poor slayer, have I upset you? I did see you fight though. You were magnificent. I thought about turning you, making you mine, but I think it's more poetic this way; the slayer being killed by the titular head of the watcher's council," he got his hand on her and dragged her close to him, "and I will kill you."

"Not if I kill you first." She brought her knee to his crotch then back handed him across the face. Her sword fell to the ground forgotten as he rage took over. She pounded him in a fury, completely unaware of the tears streaming down her face, only aware of the sound of flesh on flesh, the staisfying feeling of bones breaking. She beat him down to the floor, breaking his arm, kicking him across the face.

The vampire lay on the floor, broken and bloody, his vampire healing was at work but it couldn't keep up with the onslaught of the vengeful slayer. Buffy picked up the sword blinking way tears. She felt Giles behind her and realized she was holding her breath. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Let it go, finish him now Buffy."

She sniffed and raised the sword, then with a great primal scream of anger and sadness she brought it down turning the vampire to dust. She sagged to the floor and Giles was there to wrap his arms around her. "He took our future Giles, it was his fault that we lost our baby." She was shaking now.

Giles wished he hadn't urged her to finish him. He would've liked to teach him the real meaning of pain. She sobbed into his sweater. "Come on you need to get warm, quickly." He picked her up in his arms and carried her from the room. "You three are not to leave this room until I return." The two conscious watchers nodded mutely as he carried Buffy from the room.


	12. What Did You See?

**Characters: Joss Story: Mine Giles cleans up the council. Buffy admits just how deep her feelings are, but has she doomed them both?**

He held her all the way back to the hotel room. She had stopped crying and now lay in his arms pale and quiet. He undressed her quickly then pulled one of his warm sweaters over her head. He raided the mini bar, pouring whisky down her throat until she started coughing. "Get some sleep I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Where are you going?"

"To finish things." He kissed her forehead, "sleep." With that he strode from the room.

Several hours later he returned. Well a vampire nearly taking over the council seemed to change a lot of minds. Already he'd formed an oversight committee and had made sure that Xander was on it. He had dealt with bureaucrats for hours when all he wanted to do was crawl into bed next to Buffy and hold her until she felt better. So it was with a heavy sigh of relief that he shut the hotel door behind him.

Buffy was still asleep as he shucked his pants and sweater an climbed into bed. As soon as he touched her she turned to him, nestling against him. He stroked her hair and murmured reassurances in her ear. He let a tear fall down his cheek as he thought about everything they'd lost and sacrificed. Not again; starting tomorrow he was going to live his life.

Buffy woke up with his arms wrapped around her. It was dark outside but she was ready to be awake. She watched Giles as he slept, examining every crease and line, scar and bruise, most of which she was certain she'd been the cause of.

"It's not polite to stare."

She blushed. "I didn't know you were awake."

He kept his eyes closed, a smile twitched at the corner of his mouth. "So you thought you'd take this opportunity to examine me."

"Yup."

"And what did you find? A tweedy librarian, a swordsman, a tired old man?"

"None of those."

He opened his eyes and regarded her carefully. "Are you sure? I have been all of those in my lifetime."

"That's not what I see. Wait, when have you been a 'tired old man'?"

"When Sunnydale was destroyed. When I was sitting in my empty London flat twiddling my thumbs because I thought you didn't need me. And when you died."

Buffy might not have heard that whispered last sentence if it hadn't been for her slayer hearing. She put her head on his chest. "I'm sorry."

For a moment he stroked her hair, trying to push back all the nightmares that closed in around him. "You didn't tell me what you saw."

She pressed herself up and looked at him. "I saw you." She frowned, that had sounded more poetic in her head. "I mean I saw Giles, my Giles, the man I..."

"What Buffy, the man you what?" He knew what she was going to say, or rather what he hoped she'd say, but he wanted to hear it from her own lips.

"The man I love," she whispered. She put her head back on his chest, letting tears dampen his white t-shirt.

Gently he lifted her head up with his hand. "Why are you crying dearest?"

She tried to smile at him. "Because I've probably just doomed us and I don't know what to do."

He laughed then and she pouted, "Come on Buffy, I haven't had the best luck either when it comes to the opposite sex. I mean, better than Xander-"

"That's not hard."

"-but I think we'll be able to manage." She was still pouting. "Fine, if you don't believe me, I guess i'll just have to take care of that face with something other than words." He leaned forward and kissed her.

Buffy was surprised but she didn't let that stop her from reciprocating. She fisted her hand in his t-shirt as their kisses grew more passionate and their tongues tangled with each other. Buffy hooked her leg over him and he pulled her flush against him, letting his hand slip under her sweater. She moaned into his mouth as his hand grazed the underside of her breast but then she pulled back. "Giles?"

"Hmmm?" He was dazed, barely aware that she was talking only noticing that she had ceased her kisses.

"I'm hungry."

He smirked at her, one eyebrow raised, a wicked suggestion on the tip of his tongue. She held up her hand, "not for that you perv."

He sat up, "room service? What time is it?"

"Almost midnight. I wanna go out. Besides you owe me a date still."

"Right." He stood up and reached for his pants. "I know just the place."


	13. Our First Time Again

**Characters: Joss Story: Me Giles comes to a realization about Buffy as they finally get intimate with each other.**

Half an hour later they were sitting in a dimly lit pub eating huge baskets of fish and chips and enjoying a pint. Buffy ate ravenously, she hadn't eaten since breakfast and she'd done some slaying. Giles watched her, amused, as she stuffed her mouth, only pausing to lick the vinegar and salt from her fingers. He reached forward to stop her after she ate the last chip. Carefully, his eyes never leaving hers, he brought her fingers to his mouth and sucked on them, swirling his tongue around them. He saw her eyes darken with lust.

"Ready to go?" She nodded and he tossed some money on the table before gently leading her out the door. "Still hungry or are you ready to return to the hotel?"

"We can go back, but if we pass a Ben & Jerry's that's open at two in the morning we are so stopping."

They didn't pass an ice cream parlor of any sort and Giles promised he would take her out the next day. Soon they were back in the hotel room, standing near the bed in a nervous silence. It didn't matter that they'd been together before, this was different; and now neither one of them were certain how to proceed.

"I suppose we should get some sleep."

"Oh, right, of course." Giles changed while she brushed her teeth then they switched.

After Buffy changed she crawled into the bed next to him. For a moment she stared up at the ceiling, the space between them feeling like an ocean. She sighed in frustration and sat up. "This isn't working Giles."

"What isn't?"

"This, we shouldn't be nervous, we've done this before."

"Yes, but neither of us remembers that." He sat up and reached for her, gently stroking the back of her neck. Slowly he placed kisses down her neck to her shoulder, sliding the strap to her camisole down. "Buffy, let me make you feel good." Her quiet moan was all the encouragement he needed. He slipped her top off, kissing her neck and sliding his hands around to cup her breasts.

Buffy felt like her skin was on fire as his touch blazed a trail across her. Her head fell back as she gave him access to all of her. Never before had a man given her such pleasure. His touch as he teased her nipples to stiff peaks was almost more than she could stand. Suddenly she turned around. He looked at her with heated passion. She slinked out of her pajama shorts and crawled toward him pushing him back onto the bed. She pressed her lips to his, passionate and demanding her hand running up his leg to press against his straining erection.

He took her hand and stopped her. "Buffy, we have all night, slow down. Let me pleasure you like you deserve." Staring at her, nervous and passionate it suddenly occurred to him that she had very little experience when it came to men. "Oh Buffy," it was all he could say before drawing her to him and sealing her mouth with his own. He would show her what true passion was and he would teach her what it truly meant to make love.

Their bodies mingled together him guiding her as he pressed her into the mattress. She sighed and moaned as he put his mouth to her breasts, teasing the nipples. She arched her back and gasped when he gently stroked her hot center. Giles felt the desire to take her welling up inside him but he knew there would be time enough for that later.

Buffy had never been with anyone like this before. The men she had been with in the past, which admittedly weren't many, had always seemed to care more about their own pleasure rather than their partners. It felt marvelous and when he gently slid a finger into her she felt as if she'd transcended gravity as her first orgasm of the night rolled through her. She expected him to stop, to take her then, but he continued on with his ministrations instead.

He brought his mouth to her, parting her tan legs and nuzzling the dark curls that lay at ther center. Slowly he slid his tongue between the lips lighting touching her tight bud. Her response coursed through her like electricity. "Oh God you taste good Buffy." He continued to tongue her until she cried out and her body clenched. Satisfied he kissed his way up to mouth smiling at the flush and sheen of sweat he had managed to evoke from her.

Buffy tried to calm her wildly beating heart as Giles kissed her neck. "No one, has ever, oh Giles."

He kissed her lips and rested his forehead on hers. "Buffy I need you. Can I...can I-" he wanted her so bad most of his rational mind had ceased to function. She seemed to answer his unspoken question for him, spreading her legs and trailing her fingers down his back to cup his ass. He took his aching member in hand and began to position at the entrance to her tunnel. "Buffy I didn't, that is to say, I haven't, are you on something?"

"Like the be? 'Cause I'm definitely on the bed Giles," she giggled.

"No, I haven't any protection, I didn't think-"

She put a finger to his lips to stop him. "Giles, I don't care. In case you haven't noticed, I want you. All of you." Then as if realizing something for the first time, "unless of course you don't want kids. I mean we never talked about it, and that's not the goal here, but I wouldn't mind. Besides the doctor said it's impossible. But if you don't-"

This time it was Giles who shushed Buffy. "I love you Buffy." The look in her eyes told him that she understood everything he was trying to say with those three little worlds.

He made love to her like no other man had, in fact now she knew that every man before, even those she had thought she loved had just been sex. He explored her body with his hands and mouth, doing things to her she didn't even know were possible. Finally when she could take no more he was in her, moving, thrusting, driving them both over the edge and into oblivion.

Afterward, sweaty and breathless, they held each other laughing softly and whispering things to each other like lovers do. Finally they both fell asleep, his arms around her protectively while she curled into his side. They both enjoyed a sleep more peaceful than any they'd had in years.


	14. I Need a Hero

**Characters: Joss Story: Me The morning after. Giles does his best to distract Buffy from their check out time. Xander gets more than he wanted to hear.**

The first thought Giles had when he slowly opened his eyes was that Buffy was gone and it had all been a beautiful dream. Then he saw her silhouetted against the rising sun on the balcony. Quietly he joined her wrapping himself in a terry robe. He encircled her with his arms and kissed her neck. "Good morning."

She leaned against him, enjoying the security his arms offered. "The best morning. I feel like everything's starting over gain. A clean slate."

"Past sins forgiven."

"Giles, I'm sorry for how I treated you when I was younger. I was so...," she struggled to find the words.

"Buffy let's not worry about things said in the past. It's like you said, a clean slate."

"Guess we should get ready to go," she turned to go back inside.

"Not yet, we have all the time in the world," he said, bringing his lips to hers.

Buffy was content to let him lead her back into the room, her arms around his neck. It was the work of a moment for them to be naked again as they tumbled onto the bed. They were less gentle this time, still seeking to give each other pleasure but wanting to achieve their own as well.

They had finished their lovemaking and lay sated in each other's arms. Giles couldn't stop stroking the soft skin he was privileged to touch. Buffy closed her eyes, trying to imprint this moment on her brain. Their idyll was ruined when "I Need a Hero" blasted from her cell phone. They groaned and Buffy rolled over to reach for her phone. "Leave it," Giles tightened his arms around her.

The song stopped and they both sighed in relief. Their relief was short lived though as it started again. She picked up the phone, "What?"

Giles could just hear Xander's voice over the phone, "Geeze Buff, don't bite my head off. I just got a call from the council. What's this about me being on some new advisory and oversight council?"

Buffy was finding it hard to concentrate on what Xander was saying since Giles had begun to kiss and nibble her neck and ear. "Council taken over by vamps. Buffy slay. You get promotion. Giles explain." She held the phone out to him but he shook his head. "Take it Giles. Take it! Don't be such a baby."

He took the phone from her shooting her his best pouting impersonation. "Yes Xander?"

Buffy smiled as he rolled onto his back resting his head on the head board. She crawled toward him, then bent down and sucked his semi-hard member into her mouth. She smiled around it when he gasped. He stopped speaking for a moment trying to keep himself from moaning into the phone. "Be home later. Explain then." He hung up the phone but not before Xander heard him moan Buffy's name.

He let Buffy continue to work, getting him hard and ready. He knew she was teasing him, but he would only give her the control for so long. Finally, deciding that she'd had the upper hand for long enough, he tangled his fingers into her hair and pulled her mouth away from his straining manhood.

"What?"

"I just wanted to kiss you." She believed him and moved up to press her lips to his. No sooner had they brushed their lips together then he rolled her onto her back. "Ha!"

"Cheater!"

"Vixen!"

She rolled her body against his, making him growl. "You're a bad, bad man."

"But you like it." He bit into her shoulder, a little harder than normal but Ripper wanted to play.

She parted her legs further, wrapping one of them around his back, opening herself even further to him. "Yeah I do."

There was no preamble then, no tender touches, arousing caresses, he just pushed into her as hard and as fast as he could, propping himself up to look into her eyes. She called out in a mix of pleasure and pain and he smiled. As her body began to writhe under him, he pinched her nipples hearing her moan his name in a pleasurable torment. He had pleasured her all night now he wanted his turn. Over and over he plowed into her knowing that the newness of doing it this way would be enough to bring about her orgasm. It did and he followed in spectacular fashion.

They lay catching their breath, basking in the wonderful post-coital afterglow. He felt utterly and contentedly well-shagged. She just glowed. Finally she slid from his arms and stood. "Now it really is time to go. Shower first, then coffee on the way out." She walked toward the bathroom knowing he was admiring the view. She looked over her shoulder at him, a smirk on her face, "Care to join me?"

"Good heavens woman, haven't you had enough?!" He wasn't sure he'd be able to go again.

She pointed to herself, "Slayer remember? Well, if you change your mind..."

Giles watched her disappear into the bathroom and heard the water come on. He wasn't sure he'd be able to get it up again. After all three times in one night was enough for any man, especially one of his...advanced years. He felt Ripper bristle at that. He was no old man, and what's more he was no fool. With a grunt he threw himself from the bed and stalked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.


	15. Sneaking Across the Hall

**Story: Me Characters: Joss They return to mansion and have to figure out what they'll do around everyone else.**

Six hours and one late checkout charge later they were sitting in his car looking up a the estate. Buffy entwined her fingers with his as they sat in silence. In the two days they'd been away a lot had changed. What were they going to say to their friends, their family? Giles cleared his throat but Buffy spoke first. "I know Giles. It's just...as soon as we go in it's not just us anymore. It's us and everyone else. I don't know how to deal with the everyone else."

Worried that she was going to change her mind he held on to her more tightly. "They might be happy for us. I think we deserve it."

"Giles, chill. I don't have doubts about us, I just don't want them to hate us, but whatever happens, you'll stay with me right?"

He brought their clasped hands to his lips. "Always."

They went straight to their rooms, followed by Willow and Xander. They all wanted to know what happened with the council and wouldn't stop shouting questions at them. Finally Giles raised his hand. "I know you guys have a lot of questions, but I've just been driving for nearly four hours. I would like to rest. I promise we'll meet tomorrow and tell you everything. Now...good night."

"You heard the man, now shoo." With one last loving and grateful look they both went into their rooms shutting the doors firmly.

Buffy couldn't sleep. She couldn't describe how she was feeling, not exactly. She missed Giles as she lay in bed restlessly tossing and turning. She wasn't horny, she just missed being close to him. Finally she gave up and tossed the covers off her bed and stood up. She stuck her head out ot make sure the coast was clear then tiptoed across the hall and slipped into Giles' room.

The lights were off but she didn't need them. As quietly as she could she slipped under the covers and rolled on to her side only to be confronted by his green eyes. "I thought you were asleep."

"Nearly, until I heard someone slip into my room."

"Sorry, I missed you."

"Come here Buffy," he rolled onto his back bringing her against him, her head on his shoulder, "better?"

"Much."

"We'll have to tell them something in the morning."

"Do we? I sort of figured that they'd get it when they saw us holding hands and kissing."

"You know, not that long ago we were barely being civil to one another."

"I'm sure they'll just ask us. Makes me miss Anya; she'd get tot the bottom of it." She gripped him tighter as they thought about the friends they had lost. "Sorry, didn't mean for mopey Buffy to come out."

"It's perfectly alright. Although perhaps the lateness of the hour has something to do with it."

Buffy snuggled even closer to him, "Giles?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. The next thing he knew it was morning.


	16. That Old Flavor

**Characters: Joss Story: Me **

Despite appearing at breakfast hand in hand no one seemed bothered enough to ask them any questions. Xander felt like he already knew what was going on after seeing them in the training room and hearing Giles on the phone. However he didn't really want to think about the man he looked up to like a father and the girl he'd had a crush on in that way. Instead he avoided looking at them directly.

Of course the topic of conversation that morning was what happened at the council. Of course they glossed over the details involving Buffy losing her baby in the setup. No one could believe that the council had allowed themselves to be duped and taken over by a vampire. Still, they all seemed optimistic. Now that Xander was going to lead an oversight committee everything seemed to be on the right track finally.

Mildly relieved that they hadn't been subjected to an inquisition they went through their day as they normally would, taking turns training the girls, going over new policies for the council. In the evening Buffy remembered that Giles had promised her ice cream so the went for a jog into the town. They walked back, each injoying their ice cream cones until she accused him of being old.

"All I'm saying is that my grandmother ate pralines and cream, it's an old person flavor. Whereas bubblegum, that's a young flavor. Here taste it," she held it out to him but when he went to get a taste she smeared it all over his chin. She couldn't stop laughing.

"Buffy!" He knew he must look ridiculous with the pink ice cream melting and dripping off his chin. "Come here you." He got her by the arm, "it seems only fair that I should get to do the same to you," he waved his ice cream menacingly.

"Don't you dare!"

"Well it's either this or you'll have to clean it off my face." He tried to maintain a straight face.

Buffy pretended to think before standing on her tiptoes and kissing him, licking his lips clean then his chin, delighting in the feel of his stubble against her tongue. Once she was certain she had gotten every last bit she stepped back.

"I think you missed a spot." He was impressed that she had risen to his challenge. "Right there," he said, tapping her cheek with is ice cream and grinning wickedly.

She aimed her ice cream planning her retaliation and he did the same. It didn't matter that they were in the middle of the road where anyone could see them, soon they were embroiled in an escalating ice cream battle. Buffy was the first to lose her ice cream and with no weapon she had no choice but to run. He followed, even when she tried to cut across the field eventually catching her and pulling her down to the ground.

He started dotting the ice cream all over her, following it with his mouth and tongue. He followed the melting trails down her neck, nibbling softly. It didn't take long for her to stop protesting and to pull him closer, molding her body to his. His ice cream was soon forgotten as he lost himself in the pleasures of her silken flesh and intoxicating aroma.

It didn't matter that they were only a few meters away from the road or that the clothes were quickly becoming damp with evening dew. The moment he put his lips on her he knew he would have to have her. Buffy didn't protest for a moment. She had never done it like this, so completely flushed with lust that it didn't matter that her favorite jeans were going to be stained beyond all repair. Soon her pants were off and his were pushed down past his hips. His aching manhood felt the cool breeze for only a moment before plunging into her tight heat. Their coupling was quick but passionate as he spilled into her crying her name out. They rested for a moment, foreheads touching while their breathing returned to normal and he shrank from her.

"Giles? I'm cold."

"Quite right." He stood up, tucking himself back into his pants.

They walked the rest of the way back to the manor in companionable silence, their hands stickily entwined. At the door he kissed her softly before letting go of her hand to open the door. Xander came out of the sitting room immediately and stared at them.

"Finally! How long does it take to get soem ice cream?" He took in their disheveled appearance, "what the hell happened to you?" Buffy could feel the blush rise up her neck to her face and saw the same on Giles. Before either of them could answer Xander raised his hand, "you know what? Never mind, I don't want to know. Go to bed."

Buffy shot him a grateful look before following Giles up the stairs. They paused at the doors to their rooms. "You know what?"

"What?"

"Maybe pralines and cream isn't such a bad flavor after all," she smiled coyly at him before shutting her door.


	17. Let's Play the Silent Game

**Characters: Joss W. Story: Me Tonight Giles sneaks across the hall. Together they challenge each other**

That night Giles had problems sleeping. He wondered if Buffy would join him again. After an hour she still hadn't come and he still couldn't sleep. Finally he decided to make the first move. Pulling a t-shirt over his head he quietly made his way across the hall and into her room. "Buffy?" He knew better than to sneak up on the Slayer. "Are you asleep?

She smiled secretly to herself, "couldn't I missed you too much."

He climbed into bed, taking off his glasses before rolling over to face her. "I missed you."

She snuggled up to him and nearly laughed out loud when he put his hand on her then sat bolt upright. "Christ Buffy! You should warn a man when he's about to find his lover naked in bed with him."

"Well, I was waiting for you." She sat up to kiss him and take off his offending t-shirt.

"Buffy," he was finding it very difficult to breath as she moved her naked and nubile form against him. "Someone might hear."

"Well then you'll just have to be very quiet won't you?"

He heard the implied challenge in her voice and wasn't going to let her win so easily. Without warning her he flipped them over. In the pale moonlight he gazed at her body. He stared at her until he could fee her grow uncomfortable. Then he covered her body with his own and took her nipple into his mouth. She gasped and moaned his name when he gently bit down on it. "Ssshhh, some one might hear us." He could see in her eyes that she understood his game; he was going to do everything he could to make her scream, and he knew she'd do everything she could not to.

Their silent battle began punctuated only by their grunts and moans. He had plunged into her without warning but she had merely closed her eyes, arched into him, her nails digging into the flesh of his shoulders. She had raised one leg to his shoulder and the sudden change in position made him bury his face her neck to keep from crying out. He traced the faint marks left behind by her vampire bites. He could almost smell the blood that thrummed underneath her hot skin and suddenly he understood. He wondered if Angel or Spike had ever bitten her in the throes of passion. He wanted to claim her for his own and gently bit down and sucked. He knew it would leave a bite mark of a completely different sort.

That bite was all it took to send Buffy over the edge. To keep from crying out she bit into his shoulder leaving a bite mark of her own. Her spasms brought Giles to his own completion. Panting he rolled from her, drawing her close. He kissed her gently. "Giles?"

"Yes love?"

"I could get used to falling asleep like this."

"Me too Buffy, me too."


	18. Who Is He?

**Characters: Joss Whedon Story: All Me Willow gets curious. For some reason Buffy doesn't admit the whole truth when Willow asks her.**

Buffy groaned and rolled over when the sun's rays could no longer be avoided. Giles stirred next to her. "Good morning." She kissed him lightly.

"Morning. What time is it?"

"Later than it should be."

"Maybe I should go back to my room before anyone notices."

"They'll find out eventually."

"But I'd rather it not be like this. He pulled his shorts on and picked up his discarded shirt.

"Oh fine." She watched him leave. "Hey Giles?" She waited for him to turn around. "Maybe we could do this every night? I sleep better next to you."

He didn't answer her but smiled, pulled on his shirt and opened the door. He hadn't gone two steps before he heard a voice behind him. "Hey Giles! Aren't you in the wrong room?"

"Willow! You startled me!"

"Sorry. Is Buffy okay?"

"Of course, why wouldn't she be?" He was feeling truly flustered by Willow's questions.

"Well I was just wondering what you were doing in her room."

"Oh, of course. Must've fallen asleep in there last night."

"Oh okay. Well I'll just pop in and see her. I thought she might want to get some coffee."

"Right, good." Giles watched her as she disappeared into Buffy's room before going into his own.

Buffy was surprised by Willow's entrance. It had been awhile since it her and Willow had spent time together so she agreed to go into town for coffee with her. The coffee shop was quiet and Willow talked about her current projects and Buffy tried to focus on her instead of thoughts of Giles.

"Buffy? Buffy are you listening to me?"

"Sorry Will, guess my mind was somewhere else."

"Obviously," she felt a little hurt that her best friend was ignoring her. "So who is he?"

"Who's who?" Buffy blushed.

"Well, you've got that spacey, in love look about you. And ignoring the hickey on the side of your neck, I haven't seen you smile this much in ages."

Buffy blushed even redder and put her hand on her neck where Giles had marked her. Was she ready to tell Willow that she was sleeping with her watcher? "He's really great Willow. He's got these amazing green eyes, and strong hands. And he knows what I do, who I am, and he doesn't try to fight me."

"Some one from the council?"

"Sort of."

"What does Giles think about that?"

"I think he's okay with it." Buffy glanced at her watch trying to find a way to change the subject. "Oh my gosh! I totally forgot I promised Giles I'd help him with some advanced training today. We gotta get back."

At the manor she quickly changed then ran down to the training room. Giles was waiting for her. "You're late."

She checked over her should to make sure no one was listening. "Well Willow cornered me about this," she showed him the love bite he'd left on her, "so I had to tell her about my new boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? You know you weren't so gentle last night either Buffy," he showed her his own mark. "Does she know it's me?"

Buffy wrapped the tape around her hands and wrists, "I don't think so. She asked me what you thought of him."

"Well I think I'm pretty fantastic myself. Ready?"

"Yup. Let's go outside today. Everyone could benefit from watching us."

Soon they were surrounded by potentials, slayers and watchers. Once they were all settled Buffy and Giles took up their positions. As they sparred Giles lectured about what to look for, the importance of watchers being able to correct their slayers. Buffy lectured on the importance of being aware of your surroundings while battling Giles blindfolded.

As the others watched the display of battle finesse and grace Willow approached Xander. "Is it just me or has their training gotten more...intense? It's like they're connected."

"Well, that's not surprising is it? I mean after all they are..." He looked at the witch next to him and realized she didn't know that anything was going on between the watcher and slayer despite the fact that they hadn't exactly been hiding their growing closeness. "Well, they're Buffy and Giles aren't they? They've always had a bond."

"I suppose, but this, this feels different."

"Maybe you should talk to Buffy about it."

"Have you met her new boyfriend? I think he's someone on the council."

"Um, I haven't heard anything about a new boyfriend, but you really should talk to Buffy about it."

Willow was perplexed, it almost sounded like Xander knew something he wasn't telling her. She was going to take his advice though and ask Buffy. Bored with watching them train she went back to the manor.

Buffy and Giles continued with their demonstrations until a chill began to descend on the group. Xander had to interrupt them and they both looked at him sheepishly. Neither one of them had been aware of how much time had passed, caught up in what their senses were telling them.


	19. Sexy Feet

**Characters: Joss W. Story: Mine Buffy and Giles are getting frisky, until Willow interupts. Are they talking about the same thing?**

After showers and dinner Buffy and Giles reunited in the library. Buffy studied him from her end of the leather sofa. He was wearing her favorite outfit, a blue v-neck sweater, with the sleeves pushed up, and grey jeans. He was barefoot and not for the first time did she catch herself thinking that he had the sexiest feet she'd ever seen. With a smile she realized that she matched him with faded blue jeans and a grey sweater.

"What are you looking at now?"

"Your feet."

He really hadn't expected that answer. "What's wrong with my feet?"

"Nothing. I happen to think they're the sexiest feet I've ever seen."

No one had ever referred to his feet as sexy before. He lifted her feet and put them in his lap. He began to rub one of them. "Is that so?" He heard the satisfied moan that escaped her lips. "Well your feet are perfect." He kissed the arch of her foot.

Buffy felt a wave of desire flow from her foot to her core. She had no idea that a foot massage could be so erotic. She put her other foot in his lap, lightly touching the bulge there. Although he didn't stop his attentions to her foot or look at her, she knew she had his attention; she could feel him grow hard. Just when she was about to make an indecent comment Willow appeared in the doorway.

"There you are! I've been looking every where for you." Buffy quickly brought her feet back to the floor and Giles coughed trying to hide his arousal with a book. Willow sat down between them, completely oblivious to the moment she'd just interrupted. "Whatcha doin'? It's Friday night Buffy, shouldn't you be out with your new guy?"

"Who says I'm not?" She looked at Giles.

"Some of the best dates can be had by staying in."

"That's so true Giles, I'm glad I'm staying in with you." She smiled at him.

"So why aren't you?"

"Who says I'm not? Well obviously I'm not out, I'm right here, but who says I'm not with my new guy?"

"Well, it's just you, me and Giles here, unless he fell behind the sofa."

"Willow I think you're missing the point of what Buffy's trying to say."

"Oh, are you meeting him tonight Giles?"

"I already know him," he teased.

"Look Willow I know you want to know all the details but we're both really tired. All that training you know?"

"Right okay."

"Come on Giles, I think it's time to go to bed."

"Alright Buffy I'll join you in a moment." He waited for her to leave. "I hope you don't mind Willow. It's very important to Buffy that you're okay with it."

"Of course. I don't care who she dates, as long as she's happy."

"I'm glad. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night Giles. I just want to meet him sometime."

He could bang his head against the door. She was bright, how did she not understand they'd been talking about him, not some mystery man. He didn't have the energy to argue the point further with her perhaps he could clarify things in the morning.


	20. More Powerful Magick

**Characters: Joss Story: Me Willow confronts Buffy and Giles and things get a little tense.**

Buffy and Giles enjoyed taking long walks together, away from the prying eyes and questioning looks of people in the house. After coming back they stop in the kitchen each of them reluctant to let the other go. Today was no different. They stopped for a brief kiss, Buffy lifting her face to his, even as they heard Willow come into the room. Giles kissed her back then left smiling at Willow as he did.

"Hey Will, how's it going?"

"I know about you and Giles Buffy."

"Of course you do, we were talking about it last night. We didn't really think it was necessary to make a formal announcement about it."

Willows didn't laugh. "How could you not tell me?"

"Well, it's sort of a new thing. Excuse me for wanting to be a bit selfish. How did you not figure it out before now? We weren't exactly sneaking around."

"But Buffy he's twice your age. He's old enough to be your father!"

Buffy was about to reply when Giles entered the room. He immediately sensed the tension in the room, "sorry to interrupt, I can come back later."

"No Giles, you'd better stay. I think Willow has something to say to us."

"Oh?" He walked over and kissed her lightly on the head.

"I just think there's something wrong with both of you, a spell or a potion or something. Let me just see if I can reveal the truth."

"Willow don't do something you'll regret." It was too late they could both feel her magick begin to crackle through the room.

Before she could finish her spell Giles slammed his hand down on the table, his own magick radiating out. The glasses on the table broke and the walls shook. "How dare you! After everything that we've been through. How dare you try and use your power against us!"

"It's not normal! Tell me Giles did you lust after her ten years ago? When she hits thirty will she be too old for you? And Buffy. What? Did you get tired of boys who used you for sex and boyfriends you always had to kill? Just get too lonely so you decide to sleep with the nearest man who'd have you?"

"What's going on in here? It sounded like a truck just hit the house."

"Stay out of this Xander. Will you do him next? A pity fuck for your poor one-eyed friend?"

"Hey."

Xander didn't get to say anything else. Buffy'd had enough and slapped Willow across the face. She fell to the floor, tears in her eyes. Buffy looked down at her friend, part of her feeling bad for hurting her friend but another part wanted to tear her apart for her cruel words.

Willow looked up at Xander, his one eye betraying the pity he felt for her. "You knew?"

"Well it isn't up to me. I'm glad they're both happy and he's certainly not the oldest man she's been with. Yeah Willow, I knew and I'm okay with it."

"I'm sorry I just wasn't expecting this and I really thought you'd just tell me Buffy."

"Look Willow, I, um, I can't do the apology thing wright now, not after what you said. I just need some time." She left the room unable to mask the feelings of hurt and betrayal Willow's words had caused.

Giles turned his attention back to Willow after watching Buffy leave. "Let me be more direct. Buffy and I love each other and don't eally care what you think about it. If you have a problem with it you can leave at anytime. But if you ever try another stunt like that you won't get another chance. Don't forget there are more powerful people in this house than you." The lights in the kitchen flickered. He gave her a look that could melt diamonds, "clean up this mess."

Willow watched him leave before getting the broom and beginning to sweep up the shards of broken glass. Xander watched her for a while before beginning to help her. "Wow Willow, way to go."

"Leave me alone Xander."

"What did you thin you were doing using magick like that? You know he has every right now to send you back to the coven."

"Why didn't she tell me? She's like my sister." She started crying again.

He put an arm around her. "You know I would've told you but I didn't think it was my place. And it's not like they were sneaking around, I mean I caught Giles rounding second base. You should've just talked to Buffy."

She sighed loudly, "I know. Things seemed different and Buffy was always busy. They thought I knew when we talked last night. I'm such an idiot."

"I'm sorry Will. Look give it a few days, apologize sincerely and I'm sure they'll fogive you. Until then, I think there's some ice cream in the freezer with our names on it."

"Geeze Xander you know just the way to a woman's heart."


	21. A Family Heirloom

**Characters: Joss Story: Me A promise to stay together forever.**

Buffy was exactly where Giles thought she'd be, curled up on his bed. He climbed onto the bed next to her and pulled her into his arms. "I hate being angry with her Giles. We're supposed to be family, but families don't say such hateful things to each other."

"Tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it. I'll send her back to the coven if it's what you want."

"I want you Giles, even if everyone hates us and we have to live in a tiny house and never see our friends again. We can talk to Willow later," she squeezed him.

"Buffy, can I show you something?"

"Anything."

He got up and went to his closet. After rummaging through it for a moment before he pulled out a small box. "This has been passed down through the generations in my family." She had tears in her eyes. "This isn't a marriage proposal, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We could get married tomorrow, or never, whatever you'd like, but I want you to have this."

"Oh Giles." She took the necklace in her hand. "But what about your future? What about kids? I can't give you those. We never actually talked about whether or not you wanted a family."

He sat next to her on the bed and put his arm around her. "I admit that there was a time I wanted a family, but I assumed that my life was too dangerous. I don't need a family to be happy Buffy, just you." He kissed her.

"Giles," her voice was quiet and wet with tears, "can I stay with you tonight?"

He chuckled quietly, "did you think I would let you leave?"

She smiled and walked to his mirror, fastening the silver chain around her neck as she went. Giles began to change out of his clothes and into his silk pajamas. "Buffy I've laid out something for you to wear to bed." He gestured to the boxers and t-shirt on the bed before climbing into it. Buffy continued to look in the mirror as she shimmied out of her clothes. Soon she was standing in just her underwear, white cotton with yellow duckies, the silver pendant cool against her breast. She came toward the bed and his eyes widened, "is that all you're wearing?"

"Why? Don't you think I'll be warm enough?" She climbed in next to him after turning out the light and removing her underwear. "Giles?"

"Yes love?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." He held her tighter, her naked form turning his body traitor. Without realizing it he had begun to caress the flat plain of her stomach and the soft swell of her breast. She arched inot him and all it took was a slight movement of his hips for him to enter her. They made love for what felt like hours, silently but for the sweet words they whispered. Eventually sated they fell into a deep and restful sleep.


	22. A Blinding Light

**Characters: Joss Story: Me Buffy gets a 'gift' from the Powers.**

When Buffy woke it was with an overwhelming sense of confusion. She was standing but could still feel the bed at her back. And there was a light, so bright it was nearly blinding even through her closed eyes. She could hear voices but was unable to understand what they were saying. Finally the light dimmed enough for her to open her eyes.

"Welcome Slayer, we have waited long for this moment." The voice was cool, dispassionate, neither male nor female, but Buffy knew there was nothing to fear from it.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"That's not important right now. You've done well Slayer we are pleased. You've earned a reward. Not in a millennia have we given such a gift."

"It better not be death, 'cause I've had quite enough of that 'gift'."

"That was your gift to give, this gift is for you." Buffy didn't know what to say, but she wished she could see who was giving her this gift. "First, the man you're with."

"Giles?" What could he have to do with this?

"Is he deserving of this gift?"

"I thought it was for me."

"It will give you what you've always wanted. Is he deserving?"

"Of course. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him. He makes me better. I love him and if there's anyone worthy of a gift it's him."

"Good. One last question Slayer. Would you like to be normal again and change your destiny?"

Buffy couldn't deny that she'd spent years wishing she wasn't the slayer; that she could focus on other things, things that didn't include demons and the living dead. But she had grown. She liked herself as she was and being the slayer was a part of that. "I don't want my life to change, I'm happy. I like my destiny the way it is."

"Then Slayer," there was a pause and the light seemed to dim a little more, the voice became softer, "this gift is for you," she felt something touch her, "and this is for your future." She felt the heat build where she was touched, then all of a sudden it stopped and the light was gone.

With a gasp she sat bolt upright. Giles reached out to rub her back. "Nightmare?" She shook her head, Giles opened one eye to look at her, "a dream?" She nodded. "Prophetic?" She shook her head again. "Well then go back to sleep, we can talk about it in the morning." She knew he was right, the dream was already beginning to slip away. She sighed and laid back down, wrapping herself around Giles' body.


	23. Why Not Arm Wrestle?

**Characters: Joss Story: Me Buffy and the gang try to figure out what her gift is.**

Buffy was awake long before Giles. She watched him as he slept, gently stroking his hair and trying to piece together her dream. Finally her stomach growled and she gave up. "Giles, Giles wake up." He opened one eye to look at her. "I'm hungry, let's go out to eat."

"Alright, anything for you dearest." He gave her a quick kiss then rolled out of bed. Buffy smiled then put on his robe and crossed the hall to her room. Ten minutes later they were walking up the road into town to a place Giles knew that would cook them a full English breakfast.

Willow was looking for Buffy and Giles to apologize but couldn't find them, not in any of the rooms in the manor. Worried she went to Xander. After checking to make sure that they hadn't packed up and left Xander told her not worry, no doubt they were just on one of their walks. He made her a cup of tea and they both sat in the kitchen to wait for them.

After an hour even Xander was beginning to worry. He was about to try Giles' cell again when he heard him and Buffy coming through the garden laughing. Their laughter stopped when they entered the kitchen. "Buffy! Thank the Gods!"

"Willow." Buffy could feel her defenses go up.

"Buffy I was so worried. I came to your room to apologize and you weren't there!"

"We went out for breakfast."

"I'm sorry I said those things last night, I've just been going through some stuff and I took it out on the wrong people."

Buffy felt a little guilty. She had been way too into Giles to realize one of her dearest friends might be having problems. "I'm sorry Will, I didn't realize how uber-focused I'd become."

"That's okay Buffy. I was so worried I almost tried a locator spell, even though I know how much you both hate magic. You've always been so easy to find, you know because of her slayer gift."

"What did you say?"

"Well, I know you don't like it when I do magick, but I was really worried."

"No about the gift."

"Oh well, your gift, being the slayer, it does make it easier to find you, all that power."

"My gift," Buffy sat down, suddenly paler than the England summers had made her. In an instant Giles was at her side. "I don't think I'm the Slayer anymore."

"Very funny Buffy, ha ha." Xander tried to laugh.

"I don't think that's the case dearest. I'm sure you would've felt something.

"But I've felt different all morning. And in the dream, if that's even what it was, they touched me and said this gift was for me. They made me normal."

"Come on, Buffy not the slayer? That's like saying the moon's made of cheese, or, or, or that Andrew's the ideal watcher."

"Yes thank you Xander. I can consult the watcher diaries and see if there's a precedent."

"They said not in a millennia."

"I could do a spell."

"No Willow!" The other three shouted at her.

"Just trying to help."

"Sorry Willow, I just, you know, don't want unnecessary magick involved in this."

"I think you guys are forgetting a very easy way to tell if she's still the Slayer." They looked at him blankly. "We could fight. If she's still the Slayer she'll dust me, no problem."

Buffy couldn't believe how stupid they were being. They all walked down to the training room. "Don't worry Buffy, I'll take it easy on you."

"Ha ha ha."

Xander went on the attack quickly but he hadn't thrown two punches before Buffy had him on the ground. He got up going for the weak spot Giles had pointed out but she was too quick for him. Suddenly he found himself on the floor, a sharp pain in his side and Buffy next to him. "Ow."

"I'm so sorry Xander, can you sit up?" He did, wincing a bit. Buffy gently prodded his side. "Great idea Xander and look what it got you, a couple broken ribs. Why didn't we just arm wrestle?"

"Now you say that. But at least we know you're, ah, careful Buff! At least we know you're still the slayer."

"I suppose, but how is that a gift for Giles?"

"Excuse me? When did I get involved in this?"

"In my dream. Whoever it was touched my head and said it was a gift for me then she touched my..." she paused, her eyes going wide.

"Buffy?"

"I gotta go." She stood up abruptly and nearly ran from the room.

Giles ran after her. "Buffy where are you going?"

"I'll be back soon, maybe tomorrow if this takes too long."

"But what are you going to do?"

"Don't worry," she kissed him gently before climbing into the car and shutting the door. He could only watch as she sped down the gravel driveway and onto the road. He thought about following her but knew she wouldn't like that. And after all, she had promised to come back.


	24. Only One Needed

**Characters: Joss W. Story: Me Buffy goes for a test in London to find out the truth. Reuniting with Willow.**

Buffy drove like a woman possessed and reached London an hour earlier than she normally would. She checked into a hotel, not one of the council approved ones, then went to the drugstore. Every logical cell of her brain was telling her that it was impossible but her gut was telling her that she should know by now that nothing's impossible.

This time she didn't buy eight, she knew just one would be enough. At the hotel she paced back and forth nervously until she couldn't put it off any longer. Ten minutes later she was staring at the plus sign. Three weeks ago she had been told this was impossible. Was this her gift? How was she going to tell Giles? She knew that he loved her and he had said he would've wanted their child, but what if he was only saying that because he thought it couldn't happen. She could feel all her old insecurities rushing back in. Quickly she gave herself a mental shake. She knew what she had to do, doctor's appointment in the morning, then back to the manor and back to Giles.

The doctor took one look at her medical records and told her it must've been a false positive, but he would do the blood test anyway. She could expect a call by the end of the day with the results. With that out of the way she was quickly on her way home.

Giles was worried about Buffy. She hadn't taken off without telling him where she was going in years. In the privacy of his room he even thought about trying his own locator spell but quickly decided against it. He spent a restless night in bed, unable to sleep for all his worrying and was up with the sun.

Buffy arrived shortly before lunch. He was glad to have her back, but he knew right away that something was still bothering her. He tried to talk to her, but she only promised to tell him later. She wanted to wait until she knew everything for sure. There's was no point in telling him something that would make or break their relationship if she didn't have all of the information.

At first Buffy wanted to stay by herself until she knew but she saw Willow looking miserable and knew that there was a way she could cheer her up. "Hey Willow, I think we should talk."

"Oh, Buffy! Look, I just wanted to apologize again..."

"No Willow, I want to apologize, there are a lot of things I haven't told you. Do you, um, wanna get some coffee?"

On the way to the coffee shop she told Willow about her and Giles' drunken one night stand and all the fighting they did after it. She told her she found out she was pregnant only to lose it three days later in a set up. She smiled when she told her that Giles had wanted to take her on "proper" dates and how they said they were going to be together forever.

"But that's not all Buffy is it?"

"What do you mean?" She blushed, she had never been very good at lying.

"Fine, don't tell me, but I know you're hiding something."

"I'll admit that there's something, but I can't tell you, not yet. I suspect you'll find out when right after Giles does."

They walked back, Willow filling Buffy in on all that had been happening in her life, her latest relationship trauma and latest magickal discoveries. By the time they reached the manor they were giggling together like they were still in high school.


	25. The Remarkable Codfish

**Characters: Joss W. Story: Me Buffy gets the news but how does Giles react?**

Giles was waiting for her when they got back. She kissed him on the cheek then suggested they have an old fashioned movie night. Everyone readily agreed and soon all four of them were squished onto the leather sofa enjoying the latest chick flick that Buffy and Willow had bullied them into.

It was after the third misunderstanding, that left the actor with hurt feelings and the actress thinking that this break-up was forever that the phone rang. There was a scramble but Xander was the first up to answer it. He came back a moment later, worry creasing his brow. "It's for you Buffy, it's a Dr. Porter."

Buffy took the phone, unable to disguise her nervousness. She went into the other room where she knew the others couldn't hear her. "Yes?"

"Miss Summers?"

"Yes?"

"We got your test results back. Congratulations, you're pregnant!"

"Are you sure?" Buffy couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Positive. Miss Summers you'll need to make an appointment with your OB as soon as possible to make sure there are no complications."

"Right."

"Miss Summers, be happy! You're going to be a mother!"

"Thanks, um, good bye." She hung up and not knowing what else to do sat down at the kitchen table. She was barely aware of the others entering the room. They were laughing and talking, arguing over some of the plot flaws, but it all stopped when they saw her sitting there, pale and drawn.

Giles felt himself nearly overwhelmed by a feeling of foreboding, so he did the only thing he could think of, "tea?" The others nodded silently.

Willow and Xander sat on each side of her, ready to protect her or lend her their strength. When the tea was done Giles sat across from her an dpoured them each a cup. He watched Buffy but her expression betrayed nothing.

"So, what did the doctor have to say Buff?" Xander was trying to sound lighthearted but his shaking hands revealed just how scared he was.

"Is everything okay Buffy? I'm sure if there's something wrong we can fix it." Willow refused to be pessimistic.

"It's not Dawn is it?" Buffy shook her head.

"Buffy, Buffy, please say something." His voice was nearly a whisper but she could hear the desperation in it. She realized then that he loved her like no other had or would. When she hurt, he hurt just as much as he smiled when she was happy. It was that powerful love that compelled her to speak.

"I'm pregnant."

Giles's eyes went wide at her whispered confession and Xander and Willow stopped their worried chatter. "I'm sorry Buffy, could you please repeat that?"

"I'm pregnant," she repeated it a little louder, "you know, with child, in the family way, bun in the oven, sprogged up."

"Oh Buffy, the 'gift'!"

"Huh?"

"Xander, the baby, it's the Powers' gift to her and Giles."

"They could've started a family anytime."

"No Xander after her miscarriage, oops, sorry Buffy."

"It's okay. After my miscarriage the doctor said I wouldn't be able to; too much trauma to the abdomen."

"Oh, so, um wow, a baby, congratulations."

"Giles?" He was staring blankly at her having not said a word since her announcement. "I see, well, I guess I'll go to bed now. We can talk about it in the morning guys." Buffy left the room fighting back tears.

Willow and Xander watched her go then turned back to Giles. "Well way to go Giles."

"Yeah I mean I'm pretty dumb when it comes to women but even I now that what just happened wasn't a good thing."

"Pregnant?"

"Yes, Buffy's pregnant. She told you and you just stared at her. And then you just let her leave, without saying anything!"

"But, but, wh-wh-what?"

"I'm going to bed. If I try and talk to him right now something might happen that I'll regret later." Willow left, shaking her head at the stupidity of the man she had once considered the smartest in the world.

"Giles, man you've really stuck your foot in it now. If you ever want to see her again, or ever get to know our child, you'd better go after her."

"But, she wouldn't, I mean she's an intelligent woman."

"Who just told the man she loves that she's pregnant and didn't get anything in response except your codfish impression. And as wonderful as that is, I'm guessing that's not exactly what she was hoping for."

"The doctor said she couldn't."

"Doesn't matter anymore. Look if I know Buffy, and I know her pretty well by now, she's planning on running. And in case you don't remember, she's very good at not being found."

Giles looked up at the earnest young man across the table from him. Everything was finally sinking in. "Christ, Buffy," he stood up and began to leave the room. "Thank you Xander."

"No problem G-man, I'm gonna be an uncle now, it's my sacred duty to give good advice."


	26. I'll Never Stop Chasing You

**Characters: Joss W. Story: Me Giles tries to fix things. Buffy worries about what's to come.**

Giles ran up the stairs, praying that he hadn't screwed things up too badly. He stopped when he saw the necklace he had given her hanging from his doorknob. He ran into her room not bothering to knock. He was relieved to see she was still there but it quickly turned to panic when he saw her packing her bags. "You don't like my taste in jewelry?"

"Now you can talk?" She didn't stop packing.

"Buffy, listen I'm sorry, I know..."

"Don't worry about it Giles. I get it. You wanted me so you said whatever you thought I needed to hear to get me. You only said you wanted that baby because you knew it would never happen."

"Buffy, I admit I didn't react how I should've, but," he was frustrated by her continued packing. He sat on the bed and closed her suitcase, keeping her from continuing. "Of all the things I prepared myself for you to say that wasn't on my list."

"Well you don't have to worry about it I'll be gone in the morning."

He grabbed her arms, "Damn it Buffy, I'm sorry okay?! I messed things up but just because I didn't leap for joy doesn't mean that I don't want this baby or that I stopped loving you. I'm trying to tell you how I feel and if you insist on running away from me I promise I'll never stop running after you!"

Buffy stared at him, wanting to believe him so badly. "Are you sure?"

Giles gazed into her hazel eyes and what he saw in them brought him to his knees. She wasn't running because she was angry, she was running because she was scared. She needed his support, not his silence. "Oh Buffy." He wrapped his arms tightly around her, resting his head on her lap, pressing his face to her belly. "Forgive me, please."

"I can't do this alone Giles. I can fight the demons of hell, but the thought of raising a baby on my own..."

"You won't be alone Buffy, I'm never going to leave you, but you've got to stop running every time there's a problem."

She pulled him back on the bed and snuggled against him, "I'm sorry, I've just never been in this deep before. It's scary."

"It scares me too. Now if I could," he pulled away from her enough to put the chain of his necklace back around her neck, "I think this belongs to you." He kissed her lightly, "now, bedtime. You need your rest."

"I'm pregnant Giles, not sick." He didn't stop as he pushed her onto the bed. "You're not leaving me are you?"

"And give you a chance to sneak off. I think not." He kicked off his shoes and pants and covered them with the blanket.

"Giles?" He didn't say anything but she knew he was listening. "I never thought I'd be a mom. What if I don't know how?"

"Buffy, being maternal is an instinct, and you're very good at following yours. And don't worry you'll have plenty of help, we live in a house full of women." She didn't hear the last part, she had fallen fast asleep.

_Technically this is the end, but I have an epilogue ready if people are interested. _


	27. Epilogue

**Characters: Joss Whedon Story: Me Here it is folks, because you asked for it, the epilogue. Sorry if it turns a bit crap at the end, I was having a hard time finding a way to wrap it up.**

Epilogue:

3 Months Later:

"Congratulations you're having twins!" Neither of them said anything. "See," the doctor pointed to one fuzzy blob on the monitor, "there's one," then she pointed to another one, "and there's the other." When the couple still didn't say anything she continued, "everything appears to be perfect, I'll just print a screenshot out for you." The doctor left the room, leaving two stunned people sitting in the semi-darkness.

"Um, Giles, I think I was hallucinating."

"I think I just forgot every language I've ever known."

"I could've sworn I heard her say twins."

"Me too."

"Two babies? That's like a whole one more than we thought."

"You've always been good with math Buffy."

"Giles, I'm serious, what are we going to do?"

"Well, I suppose, we don't have much of a choice in the matter, we'll just have to readjust our plans."

"Some gift this is," Buffy was pouting. She didn't like the idea of the Powers playing with their lives.

"Buffy," he reached out and put his hand over her belly, "there could be eight babies in there and it would still be a gift."

She smiled softly and entwined her fingers with his. "I know Giles. It's just happening so fast. And I can't help feeling like things are entirely out of our control."

"To a certain extent they are." He helped her stand up and handed her coat to her. "Come on, let's get home, I could use a cup of tea."

"Ice cream for me."

"All set?" Dr. Porter poked her head in. "I've got the picture for you. And you'll need to make an appointment for a month from now."

"Thank you doctor." Hand in hand they walked out into the sunshine. "What do you think the others will say?"

"I think Xander might back out of his self-appointed title of babysitter for life." Laughing they climbed into his car and began the drive home.

6 Months Later:

"Push Buffy, push Buffy!"

"You push, you, you, man you!"

"Miss Summers I can see the head."

"Almost there Buffy." He groaned as he felt her squeeze his hand, his bones grinding together.

"The head's out, jsut one more push." She screamed as the baby slipped from her.

"It's a boy!"

"I've a son?" Giles couldn't help the tears that began to fill his eyes. He couldn't believe he had a son. Never in a million years did he imagine he'd have a son.

"Rest for a minute Buffy, the other one will come in a few minutes."

"Nuh uh, no way. So not doing this again."

"Buffy dearest, you don't have a choice."

"Not gonna do it Giles. It can just stay in there. There should be plenty of room now right?"

"I'll make you a deal, darling, you finish with this one here and I'll have the next one."

For a moment Buffy felt a sadness grow inside her, she knew there would be no next one. "I don't think there will be another one Giles."

"I know love." He stroked her hair from her sweaty forehead and kissed her lightly. "Now come on, one more to go, then you'll be all done."

Almost as soon as he said that her sadness for what could've been was replaced by the pain of a contraction. She screamed as the strength of the contraction grew. Once again Giles was had to keep from crying out as she crushed his hand with her own. She could barely hear the doctor telling her the head was out. She pushed again and the doctor lifted the baby up so they could see it. "It's a girl."

The baby let out a wail as the nurse took it away to clean it. Giles hugged her tightly, "See that wasn't so bad was it?"

"Ha ha."

"Any idea on names yet?"

"Not yet." Giles and Buffy hadn't been able to agree on names. His were too stuffy, her's were too silly, he'd refused to let her name their children after Hollywood celebrities. The truth was he wanted a way to memorialize their friends but was worried it would upset Buffy. How was he to know that she felt the same way.

"Well, they'll just be baby Summerses until you decide."

"No, they're Gileses, baby Gileses."

"Are you sure Buffy, I mean we never..."

"They're Gileses, just like you, just like me."

He knew what she was trying to say but for some reason he didn't want to let it go. "But Buffy you aren't a Giles, not officially anyway."

"If it's that important then let's make it official."

He was taken by surprise by that. "Right now?"

"Well, I think one thing at a time. First we'll have to name them. And I haven't even gotten a good look at them yet."

"I can fix that." The nurse brought them over, putting them both in Buffy's arms. The tiny girl began to fuss and squirm immediately.

Giles could see the frightened look in Buffy's eyes and took the tiny pink bundle. She quieted almost immediately. "Looks like you've got the magic touch with that one."

"She's just like her mother then."

"Yeah, well I think I've got this one wrapped around my finger, just like you." Buffy traced her finger down his forehead while he regarded her patiently with his baby blue eyes. "I never understood that saying, I mean what's so special about the blue of a baby's eyes? But I get it now, I've never seen a blue like that before."

Giles sat down next to her on the bed. He was completely blown away by how small they were. "I feel like I'm going to break them."

"Giles, um, I think I know what I want to name him. I've had this idea for awhile, but I didn't think you'd like it."

"We are not naming our son Keanu."

"Ha ha. No, seriously I was thinking of, um, William for a first name, and Xander for his middle name." She tried to not to look at him.

"Well, Xander will be proud." He wasn't sure how he felt about William. He knew she cared a great deal for Spike, but he had found it hard to forgive the vampire for his past sins. "William's not a bad name," he could see the hope in her eyes, he knew it was important to her. "I think it's a good name Buffy."

She couldn't hide her sigh of relief. "Did you have a name for a girl?"

"Um, would you mind particularly if we named her after Anya and Tara?"

She felt the tears begin to gather in her eyes. "I'd like that."

"Perhaps, Tara Anyanka?"

"You want to use her 'real' name?"

"I think Anya would prefer that."

"You're right. So, William Xander Giles and Tara Anyanka Giles?"

"Perfect, just like their mother." He bent down to kiss her just as the door burst open and Xander, Willow and Dawn came in, loaded with stuffed animals and balloons.

"Hey you two, don't you think two babies are enough?"

"Aw babies. They're so tiny."

"Any names yet? You didn't name the girl Joyce did you? You know mom said not to do that."

"Alright you guys, chill. I'd like you to meet William Xander Giles and his 'little' sister Tara Anyanka Giles."

Xander actually looked like he was going to cry. "You named him after me?"

"Come here godfather and hold you godson."

"You want me to be their godfather?" He held the tiny boy and could've sworn he was giving him the patented Giles look.

"So who gets to be godmother then?"

"Relax Dawnie, of course it's you. You and Willow both."

"Oh goodie."

While the scoobies cooed over the tiny bundles Buffy and Giles shared gentle kisses and loving words. He held her hands gently with his own. "Now, while everyone's distracted by each other, let's talk about how we're going to make you officially a Giles."

~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

They were married two months later in a small ceremony at the manor. Buffy wore a simple white dress and held little William to her chest. Giles dressed in classic tweed, at her request, and held their daughter. Their vows were simple, short and sweet. Their only witnesses were their friends. Afterward they moved to a smaller house on the other side of the property from the manor to raise their children.

The children grew up, each of them with the best qualities of their parents, inseparable from each other. It became obvious they were special by the time they started school. By the time they were fifteen it became clear that Tara was going to be a slayer whether her parents wanted her to be or not. What came as more of a surprise was the fact that William also appeared to receive the gift.

There was no precedent for a man becoming the Slayer. Worried and confused Giles turned to the slayer diaries. Buffy turned to someone she felt was more reliable, the first slayer. It was with the first slayer that she heard the prophecy.

"Now the Slayer will never be alone. Together they will fight the darkness. Destined to bring up future generations. They will be Slayer and Watcher combined. Always hidden from evil the line will continue from the strongest through the mother by two. So shall it be until the last evil is gone."

They had carefully dissected the prophecy over and over again until there could be no doubt of it's meaning. Every Slayer from then until the last evil was gone would descend from Buffy through her daughter. It also sounded like every female slayer would have twins. Buffy was not happy about it but it seemed like it was the best way to do it if there had to be a slayer.

She watched as they grew, slayed demons, and started relationships of their own. Giles lived to see the birth of his grandson and daughter. He died, not long after, Buffy at his side, a smile on his face. Everything in his world seemed so right he finally felt it was time for him to go.

Buffy soldiered on, surviving to see the birth of their great grandchildren before finally joining him in heaven. Together again they finally enjoyed the respite they had earned, watching over their friends and family for all eternity.

_Thanks all for reading, your kind reviews ended up meaning a lot more than I thought they would. Later days._


	28. Author's Note

Howdy fans,

Some blatant self-promotion here. I've posted a new story over in the Buffy section. I know Buffy/Giles may not be everyone's cup of tea, but if you like Snape/Hermione it might interest you. So pop on over and check it out. Only two really long chapters long and the first one's up. First Comes Baby?!

Thanks,

uwmuggle


End file.
